Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style)
Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Forest Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Forest Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Treat Heart Pig and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG